


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Nervous Derek, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: My second drabble based off the words body, pleasant, and fun.  Also dealing with positive "Consent"





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> First, the title is obviously from those bugs, whatever they are called... (Sorry, Smowkie, that made me laugh and I had to steal it :P) Also, yes, from the Beatles, hehe. Have fun singing it all day!
> 
> So, this is my second drabble for the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge for today. A new theme has been included for the week, which is consent, or the lack thereof. This one has some good consent between Sterek, so, it's a lot happier than my other drabble :P
> 
> As usual, you can find Smowkie's drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles).
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172280521099/sterekdrabbles-posted-a-new-set-of-words-today)

Derek sat in the theater beside Stiles and wiped his palms on his jeans.  This was their first date, and while the dinner was pleasant, the movie… well, it was awkward.  All he wanted to do was hold Stiles’ hand, but he didn’t want to just  _ grab _ it, and he didn’t know how to ask. 

Movies were supposed to be  _ fun _ , and here he was, body stiff and full of nerves.

“May I?”

Stiles’ voice disrupted his thoughts, and when he glanced down he noticed Stiles’ hand open next to his.  Derek nodded, then smiled when their hands slipped together.


End file.
